


Angrboða and Her Children

by wavewright62



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Art, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Monsters, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: The jötunn Angrboða and her children share a domestic scene (before it all turned to custard).
Relationships: Angrboða | Angerboda & Hel | Hela (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Angrboða and Her Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



> Sometimes a family is a giantess and her three monster children.

Angrboða thinks all of her children are beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure we were matched on a different fandom, but your requests led me down a different path this time. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
